discordchbfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa Corwyn
"Everyone has inner demons brought on from the War." - Tessa towards Ashton Eskridge. Tessa Corwyn is an eighteen-year-old Greek demigod, the daughter of the magic goddess Hecate. Tessa is one of camp's most mysterious demigods due to how little she reveals about her past. She became a full-time camper in October 2018, after breaking out of Nyx's spell, which programmed her to be Nyx's personal assassin for almost two years. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Tessa's childhood, as it is a topic she manages to successfully avoid delving into. Tessa was not a stranger to Camp Half-Blood. In fact, she showed up at Camp roughly when she was fourteen, and within a fortnight was claimed by her mother. However, just like many demigods, Tessa chose not to stay for long; she was an adventurous yet secretive girl, and did not find many loyal friends at camp, so within a month of her arrival she left during the night. At that point, Tessa realised she harnessed magic and all abilities under that branch, but the full extent of her powers remained undiscovered for a long time. Updates on Tessa’s movements after her departure from camp were scarce, because she had no known mortal family left, and no friends from the demigod haven. It wasn’t until Tessa was sixteen that she was, unfortunately, in the wrong place at the wrong time - coming across Nyx and her minions, she was kidnapped by the primordial goddess and brainwashed with Nyx’s lies and morals, shaping her into a loyal ally. Her place in Nyx’s forces was like her other demigod spies from camp; a pawn to be placed on the chessboard at the right time. However, Nyx knew of Tessa’s potential with practicing telekinetic and mental magic, hence why she elected Isaac and Ava as her spies positioned in Camp Half-Blood, because they were far more disposable than Tessa. Tessa was kept in the shadows for a long time, until finally, Nyx was triggered into using the daughter of Hecate to her advantage. Following Nyx’s minor attacks, including using her spies to poison the Golden Fleece, initiating the two goo attacks on Camp, influencing Ivana and confronting Aether, she became infuriated by the amount of times the demigods stood in the way and foiled her plan. And so she released Tessa - a weapon used to eliminate demigods. Nyx was more tactical than she’d ever been (arguably Dolos fed her these strategies). She could’ve sent Tessa into Camp and no one would know she was working for Nyx, and all Tessa needed to do was launch her attack, but she’d be greatly outnumbered. It was a risk she couldn’t take. Tessa’s targets were therefore set, to begin with, on demigod safe houses around the country - smaller places than Camp Half-Blood, less secure, and less remembered. That’s why Tessa has actually killed more people beyond Caspar Nielsen and Katherine Greengold - roughly half a dozen demigods will have been casualties because of the daughter of Hecate. When out in the real world embarking on her missions, Tessa travelled with one of Nyx’s hellhounds, which followed demigod scents for Tessa to then find and eliminate. Attack on the Task Force A task force team from camp, consisting of Ashton Eskridge, Aubree Tuvigne, Caspar Nielsen, Lisa Blue and Xavier Steel, in September 2018 was in the wrong place at the wrong time. After successfully killing a group of Cyclopes, Tessa happened to be in the nearby vicinity, and confronted the task force. She was a silent assassin, covering her face in a blood red half-face mask, so that only her eyes were visible. She easily overpowered the entire task team with her powers and killed Caspar Nielsen in the process by deflecting his arrow back into his waist. She caused the car park they were on to collapse and crush Caspar before his comrades could rescue him. The Witch and the Hunters Tessa travels to Freeport when she is given word of a bunch of demigods travelling there on a quest. Her hellhound tracks them down by the port and is seen by the likes of Theo Crawford, but flees before anything can happen. Tessa watches from the sideline as the questers try to be strategic by scattering and defending themselves. She sneaks up on Theo and uses her mental manipulation to entrance him and force him into his own personal hell. Whilst Theo suffers in this trance, Tessa battles the remaining questers, easily overpowering them (Nyx's mark greatly enhances Tessa's powers); she throws Clover Miyazono at a tree, tosses a bench at Silence and Echo Thompson, and telekinetically chokes Liviana Maryst. However, a squad of the Hunters of Artemis arrive in time, including Azalea, Cordelia and Alexa Holden. Once again Tessa proves a difficult threat and continues to overpower everyone. She aims a beam of energy in Silence's direction, but Katherine takes the hit. Alexa Holden, injured moments before, attempts to revive Katherine with CPR, but her pulse slows down to a halt, much to Silence's despair. Eventually Tessa flees after Azalea knocks her mask off and recognizes her. Tessa is unable to harm Azalea and flees with fear. The group then wake Theo from his trance, who feels defeated when he discovers Katherine died. Azalea reveals the witch is a daughter of Hecate named Tessa, and does not know why she is being hostile. Breaking Out Of Nyx's Spell Undercover In Camp Half-Blood Poisoned By Nyx's Parasite Tessa's Identity is Revealed A Civil War On The Run with Olivier Finding the Coven Dolos' Ambush on the Coven Refuge at Ares' Military Academy Battle at Ares' Military Academy Killed by Nyx Resurrection and return to Camp Second Battle of Camp Half-Blood Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Physical Condition: As a demigod Tessa is stronger, more agile and more durable than a regular mortal. These enhanced attributes allow her to perform actions that regular mortals can't. Being a child of a minor deity means that her physiology is slightly less enhanced than, say, a child of a major war god. ** Enhanced Strength: Being a demigod means that Tessa is stronger than a mortal. She is able to withstand attacks from most creatures, and even stood her ground against Dolos. However, seeing as she is the daughter of a minor deity, her enhanced strength is slightly less than children of the major Olympians. ** Enhanced Agility: Tessa is far more agile than a regular mortal which is further heightened by her training under Nyx's captivity, meaning she can dodge attacks well from a lot of demigods. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Once again, Tessa's superhuman reflexes are both due to her parentage and her training under Nyx's captivity. * Telekinesis: One of the most broad of the main abilities, this allows Tessa to manipulate and move objects or matter with their mind. In some circumstances, Tessa might also be seen doing hand movements alongside channeling her mind to perform the power. Tessa can bind, move or maneuver objects, choke living beings, or even use the telekinesis on herself by pushing or pulling herself in a certain direction. Telekinesis is mostly seen as an invisible form of magic, but in some cases, it can manifest in mist, thread-like energy (for example, Scarlet Witch/Jean Grey). In this case, she can produce telekinetic constructs such as beams of energy or telekinetic force-fields. This power, if used too much in battle, is incredibly draining, and most Hecate offspring that have this power are very cautious and strategic over how much and when they use it. * Mental Manipulation: Commonly referred to as Dream State, Tessa can channel, through her mind, for her enemy to fall into a dream state, almost like a coma. She can then force the enemy’s soul to enter their own ‘personal hell’ nightmare or re-live their fears, where they can be trapped there forever until the spell is broken. This ability becomes draining if it is used on a few people in a short period of time. Abilities * Acrobat: Through her training under Nyx's captivity, Tessa gradually incorporated gymnastics and acrobatics into some fighting styles for when battling demigods and monsters. * Master Spy: Tessa is a dangerous agent skilled in stealth, infiltration, espionage and disguises, skills that were mainly gained during Nyx's captivity. * Combatant: Tessa underwent extensive daily training in hand-to-hand combat as well as practicing her melee weapons often. * Master Marksman: Tessa is very skilled in sharpshooting. She uses a glock and is often seen practicing on targets, as she is able to make several headshots in quick succession. * Multilingualism: Tessa is fluent in English, Ancient Greek and has a good vocabulary knowledge in French. Equipment Weapons * Δολοφόνοι II - Tessa's dual daggers. They are identical in design, but one is made of imperial gold whilst the other is of celestial bronze. The original models were melted by the lava monsters that attacked camp during Mimas' ascent to power. Tessa made a new pair, this time with updated, customized hilts. * Glock - Tessa uses a glock with basic bullets. She is a master sharpshooter due to her training under Nyx’s captivity.